Sailor Moon 2
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: What if Sailor Moon was pregnant when she died in season 1 and the child was reincarnated with in A little OC


Silver Moon

Sailor Moon by Silver Moon

**A/N I don't own sailor moon. This takes place after the first Season final episode. Serena is 17 years old yes I'm making them all in High school except for Darien he is in college and 20 years old. Serena also doesn't cry as much as she does in the show. Serena finds out she's pregnant and runs from home since she had no memory of the father. Will they find each other again?**

**Darien aka Tuxedo Mask X Serena aka Sailor Moon **

**Chapter 1**

It was the sixth day Serena vomited when she woke up she was starting to get worried. So that morning she left earlier than usual and went to the hospital. It took some persuasion and a couple times getting sick for the doctor to see her. He took a few test and a ultrasound he couldn't make sense of it. He said to her "well good news you're not sick, bad or good news your pregnant" She started to freak out "what I can't be pregnant I never slept with anyone" He said to her "I know you didn't for your hymen isn't broken at all I say this is a miracle child" She said "then I'm running away tonight after my family have gone to sleep if only I knew where to go"

She ran to school after that on her way she ran into the new girl Lita and she said meekly "I'm sorry Lita, for running into you" Lita said "Aren't you scared of me?" Serena said "Should I be? Anyway I'm Serena" Lita said "Nice to meet you anyway what's wrong" Serena said in an unconvincing tone "What makes you think anything is wrong? Nothing is" Lita said "I may have just met you but I can tell your lying" Serena groaned and they began walking to school Lita looked at her new friend in concern but she felt familiar to her too. She said "you can tell me anything you know I won't judge or tell anyone" Serena said quietly "I'm running away from home tonight but I have nowhere to go" Lita said "Why are you running from home?"

Serena answered "I'm pregnant but I have no Memory of the father whatsoever and my hymen isn't broken through" Lita said "Miracle if I saw any" Serena said "I know the doctor thought so too I don't know what to do" Lita said "How about you come and live with me I live alone my mom left me a lot of money to rent the apartment until I'm of age she died when I was 10 I refused to leave it so it's mine now" Serena got stars in her eyes "Really you mean it" Lita laughed "Yes Serena I do it has two rooms so we will be okay" Serena hugged her "Thank you Lita" She laughed again then check her watch "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" they took off running.

They made it in time for the bell and went to their separate ways to class. She almost fell asleep during class if Molly hadn't shook her awake a couple of times. She heard Molly and Melvin talking to each other worried over her. She saw Lita and said "Hey Lita" Lita motioned her over and Serena said to her friends "Talk Later" Lita said "we should make plans for tonight" Serena agreed "First how can I get out of the house I can't go through the front door at all" Lita said "is your room on the second floor" She nodded "I'll bring a rope and if you tie it somewhere you can climb down" Serena said "I guess so is it alright if my cat, Luna comes with" She said "that's fine"

Lita and Serena walked to Serena's house they entered and Serena said "Mom I'm home" She said "Hi honey oh whose this" Serena said "Mom this is my friend Lita, Lita this is my mom" Lita said "Hi ma'm" Serena asked "mom can't Lita stay the night" Her mom said "yes" they walked upstairs and Lita helped her pack what she needed. Finally she was packed and Luna was rolling her eyes she looked at the two girls and said "It's time for me to give you back your memories" Her moon shaped mark began to glow and the two girls got their memories back.

Serena glared at the cat "What happened to wanting to be normal Luna" Luna said "so you can remember the child's father plus I have a bad feeling that something bad is coming. It was a good idea to give you back your memories. And when you become friends with the others again I will do the same to the rest" Serena said "No, I don't want them to die again" Lita said "We won't we have so much ahead of us for us to die again" Serena said "But Darien..." Lita said "come we should let your mother know about who we are and I mean our power wise" it will be easier on them knowing your busy saving the world that you won't be home often" Serena said "but..." Lita said "Don't worry about it"

Serena said "Mom, can you come up here for a minute" Her mother came upstairs and entered the room "what is it dear?" Serena said "I have something to show you" she stood up "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP" and Lita yelled "JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP" they transformed shocking her mother Serena said "Mom, I am asking your permission to live with Lita either you say yes or no I still will it's easier to fight when you live in the city not like we do but closer please let me" Her mother said understandingly "I understand dear but can you tell me the second reason why you want to leave" Serena said "I'm afraid you'll be mad" Her mother said "you can tell me anything"

Chapter 2

Lita placed a hand on her friends shoulder Serena said "I'm pregnant before you yell the father has no memory of me or anything Luna just gave me and Jupiter our memories back" Her mother said collectively "how about you explain it a bit more detail how does the father have no memory of you" Serena said "Well...um...you see... me and the scouts kind of...uh...died and I asked for us to be reincarnated as normal girls but I didn't know I was pregnant at all and with my reincarnation the child came with so right now my hymen is still intact" Her mother said "So it's being considered as a miracle child"

Serena said "yes that's what the doctors are calling it I don't want dad to find out he will go insane" Her mother chuckled and Serena said "this isn't the first time we was reincarnated" her mother said "Explain dear" Serena said "1000 years ago I was Serenity, princess of the Moon and Darien was Endymon, Prince of earth. One day, after we got engaged my kingdom was destroyed by the dark forces my guardians, Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus were killed then me and my love followed them. My mother Serenity, Queen of the moon use the last of her strength to send us and all the planet guardians to earth to the future to be reincarnated which we were of course."

Her mother said "is that all" Serena asked "Isn't that enough" Her mother said "yes anyway you have my permission" Serena said cheerfully "Yes thank you mom" With that the two girls and the cat on Serena's shoulder ran out of the house to Lita's apartment. They entered the apartment and Lita said "Just so you know Darien lives the same building just a couple doors down" She froze and looked at Luna with a hopeful look "Don't even think about Serena" Serena said with tears in her eyes "But Luna" The cat shook her head "No Serena" Serena began crying till she fell asleep on Lita's couch. Lita sat next to her trying to comfort her until suddenly there was an alarm telling her that their friends are in trouble.

She shook Serena awake saying "the others need our help come on Serena" that woke Serena up and she said "call me Serenity alright I'm making Serena my middle name" Lita nodded and they ran out the door almost running into Darien who quickly moved out of the way. Serena said "Sorry Darien" they ran into the alley way and said while Luna just sat there

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP"

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP"

They transformed and ran to the park just in time to see their friends go flying "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER" yelled Sailor Jupiter as Sailor Moon shouted "Leave my friends alone bird brain" the giant bird youma thing said "who are you"

She said "I am Sailor Moon I fight evil for justice and love and in the name of the Moon I will punish you" She didn't have the scepter anymore and was on the verge of freaking out when she heard yelling "MARS FIRE SOUL" a ball of fire shot at the thing from behind "MERCURY BUBBLE FREEZE" Bubbles hit the youma "VENUS LOVE CHAIN" orange hearts joined the other attacks Sailor Moon turned to see her most trusted friends Sailor Mars yelled "Your turn Sailor Moon" She pulled her tiara off and yelled "MOON TIARA ACTION" she threw the tiara and it destroyed the youma.

She saw her friends and said "My friends your back" then she passed out detransforming in the process. Her friends did the same "What's wrong with her" asked Mina. Lita said "tell you later right now we have to get her to our apartment" Raye asked "Our Apartment" Lita said "she lives with me now" all 4 of them tried to pick her up but couldn't So Lita pulled out her phone and called Darien

_"Hello Darien Speaking"_

"Hey Darien its Lita I need help"

_" how do you have my number and what is it "_

"No comment its Serenity We are at the park with some of our friends and well she fainted we can't wake her up and second none of us can carry her"

_"Alright I'll be there soon just tell me what park"_

"Cherry Blossom Hills near the entrance"

_"On my Way"_

"Bye and Thanks Darien" He hung up

Lita said "Well Darien's on his way he doesn't know us so we have to act like we don't know him that well alright think you can do that Mina" Mina nodded and Amy said "it will be hard for her but I think she can" Raye asked "How's Serena doing living in the same building as Darien" Lita said "actually guys she prefers to be called Serenity now" Mina asked "Why" Lita shrugged "Don't know to be honest but oh well anyway here's Darien" Darien walked up to them and saw Serenity still unconscious. He picked her up "Um girls she weighs less than a sack of potatoes how could you not carry her" Raye said "hello we're girls weaker then guys"

He nodded "Right" then he noticed a locket on the ground next to her. He said "can one of you carry that locket" Amy reached for her but she could pick it up her hand was met with a barrier. She said " guys I'm met with a barrier of some sort" they all looked at her Raye tried next the same thing happened to her. Darien's eyes widened as each girls tried except for Serenity of course. All the girls could not pick up the locket. He shrugged and picked it up meeting no resistance. Lita said to the girls quietly "the locket that's what was stopping us since it's what Princess Serenity gave the man she loved as a symbol of her love for him only they can pick it up" they didn't realize Darien heard her.

He stood up and Lita said "back to my apartment Darien" he nodded and turned the girls followed him from behind.

Chapter 3

It was a silent walk back he was thinking of what they said about a Princess Serenity giving this locket to a man as a symbol of her love to him and only they can pick it up. It confused him as to why he could pick it up he had no memory of a princess Serenity. They arrived at Lita's apartment and Lita told Darien where to put Serenity and said "Stay with her for a few minutes we will be in there soon" He nodded she motioned the girls into the kitchen" Mina said "Spill Lita why did Serena faint and why is she using her princess name"

Lita said "I'll tell you when we all died when fighting against Queen Beryl. Serena was the last one to live but she was pregnant and didn't know it. Before she defeated Beryl as the Princess Serenity of the moon she asked us all in spirit to lend her our strength so she could use the Silver Crystal to defeat Beryl in the end it killed Serenity. In her last seconds of life she asked for all who died fighting Beryl to be reincarnated what she didn't know was the child she carried was also dead and was reincarnated inside her body. So the child is Darien's but she's not allow to tell him until they become friends and Luna can give him back his memories or that locket could give him what her forgot"

Darien was sitting on the edge of Serenity's bed waiting for the girls to enter he decided to go get a drink and he headed to the kitchen he got to door and over heard Lita say "... in the end it killed Serenity" He gasp quietly "...her last seconds of life she asked for all who died fighting Beryl to be reincarnated what she didn't know was the child she carried was also dead and was reincarnated inside her body. So the child is Darien's" He froze "but she's not allow to tell him until they become friends and Luna can give him back his memories or that locket could give him what he forgot" he looked at the locket wondering what they were talking about. Mina spoke "so she's pregnant how can we protect our princess when she rather protect us"

Raye said "I know I mean Serenity is so stubborn remember what happened in the moon kingdom" Amy said "Not really have you forgotten; we, that is all of us as sailor scouts died trying to protect her" Raye said "no I mean remember what the queen said when she told us what happened" Mina nodded she said "she tried to protect Prince Endymon and he tried to protect her. In the end they died holding hands" Darien slowly backed away from the door Lita continued "... And the queen used her last strength to reincarnated us again on earth"

Mina said "I don't know about you but I don't want to die a second time" Amy said "Mina you mean a third time right" the girls laughed and Raye said "once a smarty pants always a smarty pants Amy" The girls laughed again and Darien returned to the bedroom to see Serenity's eyes opened "Hello, Serenity hows your head you were out for a couple hours" Her eyes widened in shock and he asked "What is it Serenity?" She still couldn't talk he said "I'm going to get the girls um nice to meet you" he left the room and said "Girls, She's awake but not talking I'm going home I have classes in the morning" Lita led him to the door and said "Bye Darien thanks again for your help" She shut the door he realized the locket was still in his hand but he went back to his apartment saying to his self "I'll return it to Serenity tomorrow after classes" he got ready for bed then for an unknown reason he picked up the locket and opened it. The locket was playing some sort of lullaby he continued to listen to it until he fell asleep

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Darien appeared in a marble white hallway he was looking around and he notice he was in some weird sort of Armor. he looked around and began to walk towards a balcony. Standing in front of him was a girl dressed in a pure white gown she turned and he saw on her forehead was a crescent moon She said "Come and find me Endymon find and remember me my love" He ran after her as she walked away "who are you"_

_She turned and he could see she was crying "please Endymon remember me and you will be able to find me for I am with you always" He said "What do you mean your with me who are you" She didn't speak and he said "Are you Princess Serenity" She gave him a weak smile then disappeared in front of him_

_**end of dream**_

He woke with a start breathing hard and looked at the time it was 6:30 in the morning_._ He sighed wondering what his dream was about. It didn't make sense to him at all he shrugged it off and got ready for the day. Still he wondered how the girl was doing from yesterday suddenly he heard a commotion in the hall he opened his door just to see the blonde haired girl run by and she yelled "CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN DAMNIT" he saw it was just 7 o'clock and he looked at her friends who were laughing like crazy.

Mina said "Serenity really thinks she going to be late granted I lied about the time to get her up for school jeez this is just too funny" Lita said "Mina she's pregnant we have to be careful of course that won't help when fighting youma and other stuff that's a danger to the earth" Amy said "We'll just have to make sure she doesn't fight" Raye said "good luck Amy meatball head won't listen" they ran after her not even noticing Darien standing is his door way he heard a voice "she'll never learn that way" he looked down to see a black cat and it said "oh well hopefully Darien will get his memory back and everything would be how it should be"

He was close to screaming but then the cat walk away muttering to herself. He closed the door and left his apartment to go to the Crown for his morning coffee. He walked thinking to his self he looked up as he near the arcade and froze for Serenity had her hair down and it just reached her ankles. Mina said "you know Serena your hair is beautiful down you should where it down more often" Darien silently agreed and Serenity said "Mina its Serenity now you know that and I can't I mean my hair could end up dragging on the ground no its better up. She braided it quickly so it was a little shorter. Lita said "You know Sere, even though your hair is blonde it glows like the moonlight"

Serenity said "Lita...um...thanks" Lita laughed "just stating the obvious Sere" Amy said "Guys were going to be late we better book it" the girls yelled and took off to their schools in a flurry


End file.
